Mega Man: The Power Battle
Mega Man: The Power Battle, (ロックマン・ザ・パワーバトル, Rockman: The Power Battle? in Japan) part of the Mega Man Classic series, was released in the arcade in 1995. It was also ported to home consoles with its sequel Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters in Japan as Rockman: Battle & Fighters to the Neo Geo Pocket Color and as Rockman Power Battle Fighters to the Playstation 2. In 2004, it became part of the Mega Man Anniversary Collection for the PS2 and the Gamecube. According to the official timeline, the game takes place directly after the events of Mega Man 7. Gameplay The game lets the player choose between three playable characters: Mega Man, Proto Man and Bass. Two players can play the game together as different characters, teaming up to defeat the bosses. The game plays much like the main Mega Man games - the player uses one button to jump, and one to fire the character's arm-mounted energy gun. Holding the fire button charges the gun in order to release a stronger blast. Holding down while pressing the jump button makes the character do a dash which appearance varies between characters. After choosing a character, the player chooses between three "stories", with each one having different Robot Masters from various games. The "stories" are Mega Man 1-2, 3-6 and Mega Man 7. Upon choosing a "story", the game quickly pans through the various levels, letting the player choose one roulette-style. A level is largely different from the mainstream Mega Man games; instead of going through an entire stage and fighting the Robot Master as a boss at the end, the player faces the Robot Master at once. Killing a Robot Master earns the player their weapon, which can be switched to by pressing a button. Like in most Mega Man games, each Robot Master is weak to another one's weapon, so the player can fight through them in a "rock, paper, scissors" kind of way. Characters * Mega Man * Proto Man * Bass * Treble * Beat * Rush * Cut Man * Ice Man * Crash Man * Heat Man * Wood Man * VAN Pookin * Yellow Devil * Dr. Wily Reception Four reviewers for the Japanese publication Weekly Famitsu scored the PlayStation 2 compilation of the games a total of 22 out of 40.http://www.famitsu.com/game/coming/1152390_1407.html Credits Planner: Ohko, Zanzo, (^_^") Programmer: T.Hirokado, Giu, Ohi, Katsuo Object Design: K.Tokunaga, Top Joy, Sensei, Eizi.Murabayashi, Tanida, Koga.M, You-Tenkozow, Takep, Delta, Jon, Dja, Zephyr Sakuno Scroll Design: Kisabon, Yumiko, Take, Tabuhe, Takapon, Satomi, Taka Sound Design: Moe.T, Picard Mij, Hachi Bbe Music Arrange: Setsuo, Hideki O.K Voice Actor: Hekiru Shiina, Jin Yamanoi, Koji Tobe, Yoshiya Nemoto Producer: Iyono Pon Special Thanks: CS Rockman Team, Dirty Beret (Pon | S.Y | Sailor), S.Yasuki, Sakomizu, Capcom All Staff, and You Presented by: Capcom Gallery Box Art and Merchandise Image:RMPBF_NeoGeo.png|''Rockman: Battle & Fighters'' Neo Geo Pocket Color Image:MM2TPFJapan.png|''Rockman Power Battle Fighters'' PS2 Image:MMTPBOST.png|''OST'' References External Links * Official Site (Archived) * Wikipedia article * ''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article * Gameplay video of Arcade version * Gameplay video of Neo Geo Pocket Color version Category:Games Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Classic Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Science Fiction Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Neo Geo Pocket Color Games Category:1995 video games